CREATE A CAT
by Lakebreeze
Summary: SUBMIT YOUR CAT FOR MY UPCOMING WARRIORS FANFICTION WRATH OF THE SUN -OPEN-
1. SUBMIT

Hello everyone. I am going to be writing a warriors story very soon but I need help with creating cats. So please submit some and I will try to update the alliances as soon as I can :D I am still working out of the plot but it is going to deal with a young female cat named Sunkit. Anyone can submit to be part of Sunkit's family, her love interest, her mentor, her friends and ever her rivals :D

Here is all the information about Sunkit and just an example on how to fill everything out :D

Name: Sunkit

Age: 5 (almost 6 moons)

Clan (RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan or WindClan): ThunderClan

Rank (Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Warrior, Queen, Kit or Elder): Kit (Almost Apprentice)

Family (parents, siblings, etc.): To be decided

Love Interest (If you don't want one that's fine, and you can create your own if you want): To be decided

Friends: To be decided

Rivals: To be decided

Mentor: To be decided

Personality: Sunkit is the smallest in her litter but she has always been the most outgoing. She is not afraid to stand up to warriors, sometimes even the leader of ThunderClan. Her mouth can get her into trouble because she never knows when to stop talking. Sunkit does have a little bit of a temper but she tries to keep it under control. She just have a good sense of humor, enjoys playing at the nursery with the rest of the kits. She does stick her nose where it does not belong which gets her into a lot of trouble.

Copy of the information to fill out :D

Name:

Age:

Clan (RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan or WindClan):

Rank (Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Warrior, Queen, Kit or Elder):

Family (parents, siblings, etc.):

Love Interest (If you don't want one that's fine, and you can create your own if you want):

Friends:

Rivals:

Personality:

History:

That should be able it :D Please submit and I can not wait to see that cats that you come up with :D


	2. NEW SUBMISSION FORM

Okay I promise this will be the last time that I update today but I keep noticing little mistakes that I keep making on the submission form. Here is the correct one.

Name:

Age:

Rank (Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Warrior, etc.):

Personality:

Appearance:

Friends/Rivals:

History:

Family:

Love Interest (If any):

Other: Anything interesting that you would like me to know about your cat :D

I will update the alliances as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love all of the cats that have been submitted so far :D

Love, Lakebreeze aka Breezey


	3. UPDATED ALLEGIANCES

**Hey everyone, here is the update allegiances for all the Clans. Thank you to everyone who was submitted a cat so far but we definitely need more for RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan. There are still some positions available in ThunderClan. I have officially come up with a plot for my story and it is going to be called The Wrath of the Sun. I have decided that Sunkit will have at least two best friends and a love interest, who I still haven't chosen yet. The best friends and love interest will be part of the next update :D**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: OPEN

**Deputy**: Pebbleshine- long bodied silver tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Rosefur- pale orange she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Stoneheart- gray tabby tome with amber eyes _  
_

Leafstripe- dark brown tabby with a scarred pelt along with his nose and dark blue eyes

Smokewhisper- large dark grey tabby tom with long scars down his left cheek and amber eyes

Brambleflame- brown tabby tom with black ear tips, tail and paws with amber eyes

Stormshadow-dark grey and black tom with green eyes

Spiritsky- silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver-purple tinged eyes

Falconclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Lionclaw- light ginger tabby tom

Icefrost- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hawkfrost- dark red-brown tabby tom with tawny markings

**Apprentices**

Thornpaw- dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Mudpaw- muddy brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

Goldenpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes _  
_

Honeypaw- honey brown and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Bramblepaw- light brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes _  
_

**Queens**

Willowtail- silver she-cat with a white underside and green eyes (_Kits_: Silverkit- white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes, Mistykit- silver she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes)

Ambertail- white she-cat with a golden brown tail and amber eyes(_Kits: _Mosskit- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes, Harekit- white tom with brown spots and amber eyes, Stormkit- dark gray tom with darker gray paws and amber eyes)

Mintwing- pale gray she-cat with mint green eyes (Mate: Brambleflame, Kits: Stormkit- pale grey tom with green eyes)

Greymist- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Stormshadow, Kits: Sunkit- pale gray she-cat with black ears and tail, golden-amber eyes, Brookkit- grey tabby she-cat with black paws and green eyes, Wolfkit- pale grey tom with a long fluffy tail and green eyes)

**Elders**

Skystream- white and gray she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Duckstar- black and white tom with sharp blue eyes

**Deputy**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Wishheart- long haired white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Moonpool- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

OPEN

**Queens**

Amberlight- dark gray she-cat with pretty amber eyes (_Mate: _Duckstar, _Kits: _Smokekit- dark gray tom with light gray eyes, Sweetkit- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders**

OPEN

**WindClan**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat**: OPEN

**Warriors**

OPEN

**Apprentices**

Shadepaw- black she-cat with a silver tail tip and green eyes

**Queens**

OPEN

**Elders**

OPEN

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: OPEN

**Deputy**: Crownclaw- long haired black tom with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat**: OPEN

**Warriors**

Russetnose- ruddy brown tabby she-cat with cream paws and underbelly, green eyes

Owlfur- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ebonyheart- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices **

Lightpaw- young white and cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftpaw- black tom with dark blue eyes

Featherpaw- pretty light gray she-cat with silver eyes

**Queens**

OPEN

**Elders**

Nightpelt- dark brown tom with black stripes, amber eyes

**SUBMISSION FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clan:**

**Rank (Leader, Deputy, Medicine cat, Warrior):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**History (You can be as creative as you want):**

**Love Interest (If any):**

**Other: Any interesting facts you want me to know about your cat :D**

**Love,**

**Breezy **


	4. UPDATED ALLEGIANCES 2

**Hey everyone :D Here is another update of the allegiances. I am working on the prologue for Wrath of the Sun so I should be posting it later on today or early tomorrow :) So keep your eye out ;) Also I am still looking for a love interest and two best friends for Sunkit so don't forget to submit cats to that ;). DarkWolfScrounge, your cats will be in this story and I have a specific plan for them don't worry :D**

**I definitely have a lot of cats for ThunderClan, I am still accepting cats for ThunderClan but I need more cats for the other Clans as well :D**

**The submission form will be posted again at the bottom of this chapter :D**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Sparrowstar- dark grayish-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (_Siblings: _Squirreltail and Thornpelt)

**Deputy**: Pebbleshine- long bodied silver tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes (_Mate:_ Pebbleshine)

**Medicine Cat**: Rosefur- pale orange she-cat with green eyes (_Siblings: Stoneheart and Leafstripe)_

**Warriors**

Stoneheart- gray tabby tom with amber eyes (_Siblings: Rosefur and Leafstripe)_

_Apprentice: _Honeypaw

Leafstripe- dark brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt along with his nose and dark blue eyes (_Siblings: Rosefur and Stoneheart)_

Smokewhisper- large dark grey tabby tom with long scars down his left cheek and amber eyes (_Mate:_ Pebbleshine)

Brambleflame- brown tabby tom with black ear tips, tail and paws with amber eyes (_Mate: _Mintwing, _Kits:_ Stormkit and Frostkit)

Stormshadow-dark grey and black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: _Goldenpaw

Spiritsky- silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver-purple tinged eyes (_Parents:_ Skystream and Falconclaw, _Siblings:_ Lionclaw, Icefrost, _Mate: _Hawkfrost)

Falconclaw- dark brown tabby tom and green eyes (_Mate:_ Skystream, _Kits: _Lionclaw, Spiritsky and Icefrost)

_Apprentice: _Bramblepaw

Lionclaw- light ginger tabby tom and gray eyes (_Parents: _Skystream and Falconclaw, _Siblings: _Spiritsky and Icefrost)

Icefrost- white she-cat with icy blue eyes (_Parents:_ Skystream and Falconclaw, _Siblings: _Lionclaw and Spiritsky)

_Apprentice: _Thornpaw

Hawkfrost- dark red-brown tabby tom with tawny markings with amber eyes (_Mate:_ Spiritsky)

_Apprentice: _Shadepaw

Frostleaf- pale silver tabby with a white underbelly and paws, frosty blue eyes (_Parents: _Ashclaw and Swanrose (both deceased), _Siblings:_ Cloudsky (half sister)

Eaglefang- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Squirreltail- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (_Siblings: _Thornpelt and Sparrowstar)

_Apprentice: _Mudpaw

Thornpelt- dark brown tom with amber eyes (_Siblings: _Squirreltail and Sparrowstar)

**Apprentices**

Thornpaw- dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Mudpaw- muddy brown tom with white paws and blue eyes (_Siblings_: Bramblepaw)

Goldenpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes _(Siblings: _Honeypaw)

Honeypaw- honey brown and white she-cat with bright blue eyes _(Siblings: _Goldenpaw)

Bramblepaw- light brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes _(Siblings: _Mudpaw)

Shadepaw- black she-cat with a silver tail tip and green eyes

**Queens**

Willowtail- silver she-cat with a white underside and green eyes (_Kits_: Silverkit- white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes, Mistykit- silver she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes)

Ambertail- white she-cat with a golden brown tail and amber eyes(_Kits: _Mosskit- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes, Harekit- white tom with brown spots and amber eyes, Stormkit- dark gray tom with darker gray paws and amber eyes)

Mintwing- pale gray she-cat with mint green eyes (Mate: Brambleflame, Kits: Stormkit- pale grey tom with green eyes, Frostkit- black she-cat with white ears, tail and feet with blue eyes)

Greymist- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Stormshadow, Kits: Sunkit- pale gray she-cat with black ears and tail, golden-amber eyes, Brookkit- grey tabby she-cat with black paws and green eyes, Wolfkit- pale grey tom with a long fluffy tail and green eyes)

Owlshine- dark brown and gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (_Mate: _Stoneheart, _Expecting Stoneheart's kits)_

**Elders**

Skystream- white and gray she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Duckstar- black and white tom with sharp blue eyes (_Mate:_ Amberlight, _Kits: _Smokekit and Sweetkit)

**Deputy**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat**: Cloudsky- pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes (_Parents: _Rainwhisker and Swanrose (both deceased), _Siblings: _Frostleaf (half sister))

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Wishheart- long haired white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Moonpool- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Troutfur- black tom with dull amber eyes

**Apprentices**

OPEN

**Queens**

Amberlight- dark gray she-cat with pretty amber eyes (_Mate: _Duckstar, _Kits: _Smokekit- dark gray tom with light gray eyes, Sweetkit- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders**

Weedtalon- light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Splashstar- sleek black she-cat with grey paws and tail, copper-amber eyes (_Parents: _Moonclaw and Badgerfoot, _Mate: _Redstorm)

**Deputy**: Coldheart- white she-cat with light grey flecks and icy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Hazelfur- white she-cat with gray splotches and hazel-green eyes

**Warriors**

Badgerfoot- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Silvertail- fluffy silver she-cat with blue eyes

Redstorm- dark ginger tom with gray eyes (_Mate: _Splashstar)

Nightstorm- black tom with white spots and ice blue eyes

Darksky- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices**

OPEN

**Queens**

OPEN

**Elders**

Moonclaw- white she-cat with grey patches and clouded blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Swiftstar- black and white tom with dark blue eyes

**Deputy**: Nightwhisper- dark gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: OPEN

**Warriors**

Russetnose- ruddy brown tabby she-cat with cream paws and underbelly, green eyes

_Apprentice: _Swiftpaw

Owlfur- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Lightpaw

Ebonyheart- black she-cat with blue eyes

Crownclaw- long haired black tom with brown eyes

Mintclaw- slender pale gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Featherpaw

**Apprentices **

Lightpaw- young white and cream colored she-cat with blue eyes (_Siblings:_ Crownclaw)

Swiftpaw- black tom with dark blue eyes (_Siblings: _Featherpaw)

Featherpaw- pretty light gray she-cat with silver eyes (_Siblings: _Swiftpaw)

**Queens**

Lilyberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and green eyes (_Mate: _Mintclaw, _Kits: _Dustkit- brown tom flecked with gray and blue eyes, Pouncekit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light amber eyes and Lizardkit- fluffy light brown she-cat with round blue eyes)

**Elders**

Nightpelt- dark brown tom with black stripes, amber eyes

**SUBMISSION FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**Love Interest (If any):**

**History (You can be as creative as you want):**

**Other (Anything else you want me to know about your cat):**

**Main: Sunkit**

**Best Friend 1: OPEN**

**Best Friend 2: OPEN**

**Best Friend 3: OPEN**

**Love Interest: OPEN**

**Love,**

**Breezy**


End file.
